marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sol's Hammer
Orchis The dialogue in House of X #1 says the Forge was "built on the bones of a planet killer"; ie, the Forge is made from the original Sol's Hammer, not just the schematics. We've seen already that many things that happened in Times Run Out were undone. The event that saw the destruction of Sol's Hammer involved it destroying the entire Shi'ar fleet and killing Gladiator, an outcome we know did not carry over. (The same issue saw Tony Stark and Steve Rogers fight to the death, if Gladiator's return were not evidence enough).--HED 06:36, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Just to reiterate, I don't follow the logic behind making this and the Orchis Forge separate pages. Weapon X Facility and New Charles Xavier School for Mutants are the same page, after all. --HED 21:00, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::The crux of the matter is in the dialogue you pointed out. It says it was built on the bones of Sol's Hammer. Depending on the meaning, it means it was built on the basic framework of Sol's Hammer or its remains. It doesn't matter which definition to go with since either implies they did not use Sol's Hammer in its entirety. Furthermore, the Forge and Sol's Hammer are visually different. This is different from the case of the Weapon X Facility, since the X-Men only repurposed the existing location; they didn't build a different-looking building from scratch using the facility's debris. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:39, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :::For reference, here are Hickman's notes from the digital Director's Cut edition of House of X #1, in which he makes a distinction between both locations: "This is the weaponized remnants of a Dyson station built by Tony Stark. It shouldn't look like that anymore, but it's important to know that the bones on which the Orchis Forge was constructed was a weapon built to destroy planets." --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:44, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::If I'm being honest, that doesn't really read as a distinction between two locations to me. In fact, to me it reads as the opposite. "It shouldn't look like that anymore". (I'm also honestly skeptical that Sol's Hammer was reduced to debris, given the circumstances of Time Runs Out). The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning and the Graymalkin Habitat were arguably "built on the bones of" the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, after all. The JGS was built over the ruins of the Xavier Institute and really looked nothing like the school's previous design.--HED 23:58, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what you're referring to with regards to the circumstances of Time Runs Out, but the last time we saw Sol's Hammer in , it was a wreckage floating in space. Anything else is speculatory, not to mention Hickman's note speficially states there were only remnants of it. As for the comparison between Sol's Hammer, the Orchis Forge and the numerous incarnations of the X-Mansion, the biggest difference lies on what I just called them, incarnations. Each structure built upon the ruins of the previous X-Mansion any time it was destroyed served the same purpose as the previous structure and was functionally the same. The Orchis Forge looks nothing like Sol's Hammer, it's not a replacement of Sol's Hammer, and serves a completely different purpose than Sol's Hammer. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:25, November 28, 2019 (UTC)